


The 1 day that mattered to them all.

by godrics_quill22



Series: Season's greetings [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'cause I didn't know where to fit her, 2 year anniversary of Allison's death, Allydia friendship, Cora may not be there, Derek is being Derek, Enjoy!, Eulogy of sorts, LMFAO - Freeform, Liam is inquisitive, Lydia-centric, Marrish, Pack Dynamics, Pack Love, Scisaac - Freeform, Steterek - Freeform, Stiles/Derek/Peter - Freeform, Walter is just being Walter, but it's assumed she's there in spirit, graveside, lurking!Derek, lurking!Peter, not really - Freeform, off the top of my head, past mentions of Scallison, possible Malira, the muse just came, the pack misses Allison, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/godrics_quill22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison wasn't the glue -no that'll probably be Stiles- she was the chief cornerstone on which the pack was built and in her absense, we feel her presence. We will continue to feel her presence.</p><p>OR </p><p>The one where the pack remembers Allison's 2nd year out of their lives and mourn her in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 1 day that mattered to them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the exact month in which Allison died so this was a really vague piece where date was concerned. Do tell me if you know so I can polish it up and also rearrange the fics in this series accordingly but till then, I hope you like it!

". . . It was her. Allison. I don't say this much or at all but Allison gave me everything! Perhaps not my parents but I owe everything I have aside that, to her. It started out as a farce. It was supposed to be a "pretty girls" thing. Beautiful people mingling with other beautiful people but then I fell in love. With her smile, her character, warm demeanor and basically everything that she had. Including the boy she dated. 

Scott wasn't special -unless of course if you think being asthmatic, poor at schoolwork and an eternally benched lacrosse player is special- but for some reason, he was the one Allison chose and for what it was worth, he seemed to find that as unbelievable as I did. And that, that was good for me. It started with one simple compliment, then another and another and yes, at the time, it didn't seem like much but the compliments got easier to give because I meant them more and more. Scott McCall was a very special person and over the last few months, he's proven me right. Which, obviously, makes me love him more. 

On a more serious note, just as Allison gave me Scott, Scott gave me Stiles -whom I truly love and secretly admire. No, that's not a secret but to be able to stick by someone through all that drama and not once waver in faith, to love someone that completely, that was something I envied right till that moment when I also became someone Stiles would do anything for- and indirectly, Derek. 

He's not the easiest person to deal with but like everyone else around Scott McCall, loyalty is a stronghold and Derek, he was as loyal and committed as a person can get. As annoying and frustrating as he can get, he was the first to arrive when you're in trouble and comes fired up and determined to get you out of that shit.

Derek gave me Isaac whom like Scott, grew on me till I couldn't help but love him. Was he a cocky little shit? Hell yeah. Is he still a cocky little shit? I'd say he has grown to be a bigger shit but then I don't love him in spite of that. I love him *because* of that. There is a memory of him that although I do not have stored in vivid images, I remember because of how I felt in that instance. When Erica and Boyd were captured, while the rest of the pack grappled around for clues, he went out in search for them and didn't stop till he found them. His reason? "They're my friends." He's the person who keeps trying to protect you even after you've been shit to him. Emotionally, he is perhaps the weakest but mentally, he is the stongest of us all. After what his father did to him, I doubt his mind can be broken any further than it already is and yes, his strength, as twisted as that sounds, lies in that.

The rest followed in no specific order. They just came and just as expected, whoever they used to be was of no importance to Scott. He believed so much in the good they *could* do, that they started believing it too. The one who was supposed to be the trickster and the one who was supposed to be the murderous coyote. The one who was, a murdering psychopath and the one whose nature it is.

There's thirteen of us now, not counting the parents. There's a group of thirteen supernaturals and humans and the one thing that started this union, though no longer there, is still felt. Allison wasn't the glue -no that'll probably be Stiles- she was the chief cornerstone on which the pack was built and in her absense, we feel her presence. We will continue to feel her presence.

I don't know if you heard all that. I don't know if after all this while, you can still hear me and that's why I said that in third person but even if you can, think of it as meeting this new friend. This amazing person who made my life better just by being there. Who made us all better with her mere presense and whose absense continues to surprisingly, guide us." Lydia paused in her speech. 

She had been sitting quietly at Allison's grave side for hours, judging by the wilting nature of her previously fresh bouquet and the darkness of the weather. She had no idea when she had begun to speak but she was glad to get that out there. Two years, that's how long it has been and she still felt as raw as she did when she lost her.

"I hope you heard me." She whispered again.

"I did." Scott whispered from behind her. For some reason, he felt as though he was violating her privacy. Like reading Lydia's diary but when he, Stiles and Isaac had gotten out of the jeep to visit Allison's grave. Isaac wasn't thilled about the visit because it would seem he still hadn't let go. None of them have, to be honest but they have come to terms with that. Isaac, it would seem, has done neither and Scott agreed with what Lydia had said about the other wolf. Although mentally solid, emotionally, he's a wreck. It worked well for them though. They complemented each other.

They had been standing there for hours, listening to Lydia speak and although they hadn't heard the beginning of her words, they were all glad they came.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Lydia whispered, her voice a croak from hours spent talking undertone.

"Long enough." Stiles replied and moved to sit beside the banshee on the floor, Scott and Isaac following suit. The group sat in silence for a long while, unaware of their audience.

From across the cemetary, Parrish sat in the sheriff's car with binoculars, watching the scene. He didn't know Allison much but he heard her name several times when Lydia would say it in her sleep but after hearing all that, he understood why she was important to Lydia. Allison was the one topic they never discussed and now he knew why. He was just happy she has people to talk about her with.

Derek and Peter were not lurking. At least that's what they told themselves as they watched the group of teenagers from behind one of the posts. He did have vivid memories of this cemetary as he imagined Isaac did too. No, he didn't come to mourn Allison -because truth be told, he didn't have an exceptional love for her- but he had just decided to be there just in case Stiles needed consoling. Peter came for that same reason. He had a very sharp memory of that particulat Argent shocking him to his knees -literally- but for very obvious reasons, this was important to Stiles. It felt surreal listening to Lydia and even weirder because now he was starting to feel like he missed out on something great. He didn't appreciate the feeling.

It was something odd, listening from the back of the jeep. She hadn't wanted to be at the grave side because even though she knew her for a short while, she knew not to butt in on the friends. And so did Malia. She didn't know her much but from the little she heard about the night she was "saved", Allison Argent played an important role.

Something was up, he realized the moment he started calling everyone after school and no one was answering. So maybe he broke into Scott's house to steal a shirt and raced down till he found the alpha. No one ever talked about her. All he had gotten over the past years was that they had lost someone. A part of them. So maybe he and Mason were peeping from behind someone's gravestone much like Scott and Stiles had done at Kate's funeral but it was worth it to hear everything about Allison.

He was a naturally curious person so of course he "stumbled" upon the scene at around 7pm and. . . Maybe he ruined it. Walter stood at the head of the grave, looking at the group sitting huddled by it. "Who's Allison Argent? And why do you never talk about her?" When it seemed he was never going to get an answer to his questions, he leaned in to whisper; "Just so you know, everyone else is here. They're just better at hiding.

And as expected, all hell broke loose. Not that they could actually catch Walter but it was worth a damn try.


End file.
